An active antenna system (AAS) refers to an antenna with active devices. The AAS as a novel antenna product is widely applied in various situations, such as residential districts, squares, parks, etc. In practical applications, an AAS is commonly mounted in a high terrain station to improve its radiation scope. For example, a common AAS is mounted to the top of an antenna supporter on a ceiling or roof. Besides, in order not to influence service continuity, regular maintenance is necessary for an AAS.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structure diagram of an existing AAS. As shown in FIG. 1, the AAS is mainly composed of wireless modules 1 and a main board 2. In practical applications, a lowest wireless module 1 is typically fastened on the main board 2 with 8 screws, and remaining wireless module 1 is typically fastened on the main board 2 with 6 screws. In the maintenance of an AAS similar to that shown in FIG. 1, because there are so many screws, in order to improve safety, the AAS is commonly detached from the top of its supporter as a whole, and is serviced after the screws are removed.
It has been found in practice that the existing AAS is commonly heavy and bulky, the complete detachment of AAS needs multiple person cooperation, leading to high maintenance cost; further, tools are needed for detachment in the maintenance, so that maintenance efficiency is low.